Ripples
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Rei is looking back on all the times he's shared with his cat after his passing. *warning you will be crying by the end*


I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

**This Is For You**

I always knew this day would come, but I never thought it would be so soon. You were my best friend from the moment I saw you all those years again until your dying breath. It just hurts because you were taken from me far too soon.

We first met Easter '91 at my grandparents house. I was there with my parents and brother when the door opened and my uncle, aunt and their new daughter came in. With them was a basket, my Easter gift, you. You were so cute curled up under that pale yellow blanket just waiting for me to pick you up. When our eyes met, it was then that I knew you'd always be my best friend and nothing could tear us apart. And from that day on you were known as Ripples Squeaky Kon to my family.

As the years went on our bond only grew stronger. I had someone I wanted to protect, mainly from my brothers at the time, and I also had someone to protect me in return. Even if you did scratch and bite me at times, but then again you always did that when you were mad at something or someone. But just remember, your tail was never snipped thanks to me, nor were you warmed in the microwave or oven. I just wish I could have stopped them from chasing you with that stupid owl statue. I wanted to cry when I saw you so frighten and my dad and brother continued to tease you. Actually I did cry, you were so scared that you didn't even remember who I was, well at least not until you calmed down and after that I wouldn't let you out of my sight.

Then as more years went on, life throw some hard stuff at us. But no matter what we got through it together and our unbreakable bond strengthened. You helped me get through my grandparents deaths, and kept me strong for the rest of my family so they would have a shoulder to cry on, if they needed it. And my high school years with the bullying and some other family issues.

But that wasn't the hardest for us. No our hardest time came just over a year and a half ago, your sister's death. Fuzzball was your only companion when no one else was here, not to mention my little girl. We took her death kind of hard, but somehow managed to get through it. But our hearts were and remain saddened to this day.

Then the time finally came when I moved out to live at school. It was less then half a year since your sister was put down, and I should have known better then to leave you so soon. I should have thought my parents wouldn't give you the attention you needed, and when I came home for winter break, I saw the full effect of it. You now had the lonely, depression in your eyes that I hold in mine. I tried to spend a lot of time with you during that break, which was also during the time that Tala wasn't talking to me thanks to some stupid doctor's advice. But even with spending more time with you the damage was done and not reverting.

As months went I saw you getting worse, and so you because a factor in my decision to leave school and come home. The other main part was that no one really wanted me around, even if they don't admit it, I could feel I wasn't wanted. So I came home and spent more time with you. But still you weren't getting better.

By this past summer you had started to stop eating, you got so thin. I worried so much, but there was nothing I could do, I was losing my best friend and I could only blame myself for it. I tried to get you to eat your food, but you wouldn't, all you would eat werre a few cat treats, and have some water every now and then. I watched as you withered away and your beautiful fur and eyes lost their shine and became dull.

Your movements became unsteady and wobbly. Simple balancing tasks you used to do with ease because hard and you started to stumble. You no long sat on the back of the chairs and couch, you'd just lay on them and looking flat against them. It hurt so much to see you so weak and not know how to fix it.

Soon I noticed that you would only spend smaller parts of your days with me when I was home. Was that your way of preparing me for the soon coming time when I would no longer have you to lean on? To cry on? To talk to? To hug just when I want a hug? Well I didn't like it and would go looking, you were usually in the living room or lounging on the computer chair in the kitchen, but every now and then, you'd managed to sneak down stair and would be stretched out on the bed down there. Every time I found you, you would meow and get up or try to, your legs had grown weak since you weren't eating, and you'd have a difficult time to get up. But once you were I gathered you in my arms and cuddled you. You must have been thankful for it cause you'd always purr and press close to me.

Finally I had to take you to the vet, and get you check up, it was too painful for me to see you like you were. It took all day for them to call me with a statues update, and when I got I finally got it, I had to decide for them to keep you there, even though you hate it there, so you could get better. It was tough on both of us being apart for a week, but when I finally got you back you were doing better and not looking like you were nearing death's door anymore. I was happy, but I still had to bring you back a couple more times for a few more treatments, but who cares as long as you were doing much better.

Sadly the brief moment of 'betterness' did not last long. During the weeks I was bring you back for the treatments, you had stopped eating again and were throwing up more often. At time you weren't even using the litter box for you business. So on one of your appointments I told them everything, and it was decided again that you would stay a week. Later that night we learned you had a server bladder infections. And if you did not bounce back this time, like you did last time, well I won't think about it for now.

So the week slowly passed, and like the last time, I lost sleep not having you home. The fear of not knowing what will happen to you scares me and I fear closing my eyes and then having my nightmares become a reality, although I know that one day they truly will. But for now I'm not have face it.

The weeks went by and you seemed fine again, a little weak still, but you seemed to be doing better. Oh how wrong I was. It was only two weeks after you got home and I noticed that you weren't eating as much and you kept missing your litter box. So to help with that little mess you continued to make, I picked up some potty training pads to reduce the mess you made. It was then that I realized the blood, so again you went back to the vet.

I cried on the ride there holding your box while driving. My mom following us to be with me. She had to sign the sheet agreeing to let the vet do what she must. I just stood there crying and petting you cause that's all I could do, anything else was pushing my limit.

All too soon we were brought back to the 'cursed' room and you were injected with the first drug to make you sleeping. I got to hold you while you slowly drifted into your peaceful sleep, and my mom and the vet talked. It bothered me that it was all happy family trips and school stuff, but I guess that is what happens when the vet just so happens to be your aunt.

Time passed slowly as I sat there stroking you, enjoying the rest of the little time we had. And then the table was pushed closer to me so you could lay on it while the second injection was slowly pushed in to your back paw. You were so cute laying there looking at me with your tongue sticking out, but I knew you were gone. I was asked if I wanted to hold you one last time, but if I did I would never let you go, I wouldn't be able to. So I had them take you into the back. And in a few days they call saying your ashes are ready, and then you will have a place on my bed next to Fuzzball so the three of us can always be together.

* * *

For 17 years we had been together. For the good and bad, we stood by one another and made it through, usually with a smile, but sometimes with tears. But now how am I supposed to get through all those times? Without you what am I supposed to do? You were and will always be my best friend, no one can compete with that. You also have risen up and became my self appointed guardian, who attacked my friends who took me away from you, but I knew that was your way of warning them not to make me cry. I loved you for that. There was nothing that you could do to make me hate you. Not even pulling us apart after 17 years will stop me from loving you.

You, my Ripples, have always been my little kitten and I don't regret any time we spent together. My only regret involving us, is that we didn't have more time together, but that is my fault, cause I caused you to become the lonely being you turned out to be. Oh I wish I could go back and change that, but I know I can't. And I have to remember that from now on you will always be watching over me from the skies.

Ripples I will always love you and miss you. And without you there will be a void left in my heart that nothing can fill, at least not until the day in which we are reunited again. Good bye my Kitten, my little angel devil. Never forget how much you were loved or are missed.

**Ripples Squeaky Brisson**

**March 13, 1991 - September 2, 2008**

**My little kitten and the world's cutest angel devil.**

**I love you! **


End file.
